All I Ever Wanted
by ILoveBlindlyAndRecklessly
Summary: All Elijah wanted was to be with his family and to be with the woman he fell in love with when he was human. What if a little family revenge turns into something that could make the Mikaelson get back humanity? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

All I Ever Wanted...  
Summary:  
What if all Elijah wanted not only his siblings but his entire family, the woman he loved since birth. What if the reason Elijah hated Klaus so much was because he was the reason their younger brother and Elijah's best friend/crush died. What if a little family reunion isn't so little after all? (A/N: I know that the Mikaelson's had a son before Elijah/Finn was born but I'm going to make an extra son named Aaron and make him second eldest, so, he was born after Elijah. I don't own Vampire Diaries – L.J. Smith does. I only own this plot and Rosalia (Ro-sa-lee-ah), Cassandra, and Ginalyn (Jen-a-lynn).

Mystery POV  
I watched as Elijah and that wrench Damon Salvatore undagger my older siblings Finnik, Kol, and Rebekah. It hurt knowing that the man I practically raised since I was two would dagger his whole family and terrorize Elena just to get what he wanted, just so he wouldn't be alone anymore. I don't know Nik anymore, I don't know my big brother anymore, and I don't know what humanity means to Nik anymore.  
I wish I did, I wish I could see the same Nik who would come to me when he was scared or when Mikael would beat him out of his own selfish pride and anger. I wish I could see the same Rebekah that would let me crawl into her bed at night when I had a nightmare or during lighting and thunder storms. I wish I could see Kol have that mischievous glint in his eyes when he would lie about a prank he pulled on one of us. I wish I could see the same Finnik that would help me handle a blade when I was to help mother with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I wish I could see the same Elijah that would comfort when I got hurt, or was scared to face Mikael's wrath…But sadly I can't, because those people don't exist not like when Mother, Henrik, and I still walked the land of New World. (I've read other stories about the Mikaelsons moving to the 'New World' I don't really remember, but, if you would go along with it that would be awesome.)

Elijah's POV  
I remember those happy times as a human; I miss how I would comfort my blood sister; Rebekah and adopted 'sister'; Izabel when they had to face Mikael's wrath. How I would sword fight with Niklaus 'til we got in trouble with Mikael. How I would teach Kol how to climb trees. Of course those times I would accompany Mikael and Finnik hunting. And when Finnik, Sage, Niklaus, and I would watch Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and Izabel play chases.  
Those were the times when my heart wasn't breaking because the sense loss and emptiness of happiness, that love. My heart broke because I lost everything that mattered, yet I would look around at the people who think their lives are over and they don't know a single thing.  
But, now, here I am standing in front of the person I once called my brother…but sadly all I see is the man who is at fault for Henrik and Izabel's deaths, the monster who lost his humanity at his own fault. I watched as my baby siblings stab Niklaus with the daggers he once placed in their hearts. I watch in satisfaction as I heard his whimpers, saw him arch his back in obvious pain and displeasure. Yet all I could think was 'I'm so sorry Mother, Aaron, Henrik…Izabel, I love you…forgive me.'

Mystery POV #2  
It was hard watching my baby sister watch over our family with a pained expression etched on her face. I wished she didn't have to see the true horrors of our family's life. But being dead kind of limits you in the physical ability department.  
But in a way I find it weird thinking as to when my family was still human she, my family and even I - when I was already dead - were all one in the same; so to say. She had Niklaus' humor, Kol's playfulness Finn's loyalty, Elijah's morality, Rebekah's ability to trust easily, Mikael's pride, Esther's old soul, and my understanding. She was one of a kind, even it others didn't see it. She was special, Izabel was the Mikaelson jewel.

Rebekah's POV  
The satisfaction of telling Nik; Elijah, Finn, Kol, and I are leaving him behind was quite pleasurable. I despise the fact he killed Mother, he took Henrik and Izabel out on a night of a full moon. He tore our family apart and he is to pay.  
Suddenly the door creaked open, but only to reveal the woman that turned me into what I am, who I am.  
"Mother!" I yelled in a whispered tone.


	2. Reunion, Hurt, Unknown Love

Esther's POV  
As the door creaked noting my arrival, I looked upon my children's shocked faces.  
"Mother!" my dear little Rebekah yelled in a whispered tone as shock plastered her beautiful face.  
I walked right past my daughter and three sons and straight to Niklaus.  
"Look at me…" I continued when he did, "Do you know why I am here?"  
"You've come to kill me," He replied in a choked tone with watery eyes and a look of fear and hesitation. By now I knew Izabel would be more than ready to bust through the door at any second.  
"Niklaus, you are my son, and I am here to forgive you," I said. I then looked at the rest of my children and said, "I want to be a family again. Aaron, Henrik, Izabel my darlings come out, please."  
As soon as my three other children made an appearance Finnik, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah crowded around them, all the while Elijah stood in place. I watched Izabel break down in her sister's arms weeping about how much she missed her brothers and sister. My sons just watched with glazed eyes of their own.  
Suddenly Izabel looked up and stared at Elijah. She walked over to him and hugging him like her life depended on it. She looked up at his dark blackish-brown eyes as she skimmed her nose along his jaw.  
"I've missed you, my dear brother," she whispered to him as a tear ran down her face and rested on to his black dress shirt.  
"I have too, sister." He whispered back in her ear.  
Rebekah's POV  
As soon as Mother had said Henrik and Izabel's name I felt as if fate was playing some sick joke. But, no, my eyes weren't deceiving me, right in front of me…  
I saw my baby sister in a pair faded jeans, a white tank top with a red see-through designed shirt over it, a pair of black strapped heels, and a leather jacket to top it all off.  
I, then, saw Henrik in a pair of jeans, a tight black shirt and a black leather jacket. A man next to Henrik was in the same attire. I didn't know this man but he did look like a mix between Elijah and Finnik. It's quite strange.  
Finnik and Kol's POV  
Seeing my youngest sister again was an absolute joy. It's kind of funny how people say vampire, werewolves, and witches aren't real, or you can't see ghost, or you can't come back from the dead…but you either can or are. And Henrik and Izabel proved that.

Niklaus' POV  
I knew I had disappointed Izabel and for that I regret. I spent my whole thinking that I could kill, terrorize, or even torture others just so I can get what I want.  
If I had thought my decision through that night, maybe, just maybe my family wouldn't be damned an eternity as cold selfish creature of the night, that killed for survival, for revenge, or just to get what they want. Maybe, Elijah and Izabel would have declared their love for each other, gotten married, had children, grown old together. Then, soon enough we would lay them in the ground for their eternal sleep in peace.  
The sad part is that I glad that didn't happen I'm a selfish creature. I can't stand the thought of losing one of my siblings, even though I did. My past mistakes were based upon the fact I had been the reason my baby sister and brother had been killed off. I had used that pain and heartache to rip the person I had always been to cause people who caused me more heartache to feel it too.

Third POV  
"Sister, Mother, Brother, who is this young man?" asked Rebekah.  
"Rebekah, this is Aaron. He was born after I and before Finnik. He…passed…a couple of years before you were born." Elijah had answered before anybody else could answer.  
"Brother, he looks like is of the age 24. How could that be?" Rebekah shot back.  
"Well, apparently the spirits had planned for us to come back to life, so, Aaron had grown to look of the age 24, so he could pass as Elijah's younger brother and Finnik's older brother." This time Izabel had answered.  
"Well, anyway…we need to come up with a cover story. Seeing as mother wishes to stay a family." Kol said after a moment of silence passed through the family.  
"True, Brother, anyone have an idea, or are we planning on moving? I want to stay here and reconnect with our original home, even if it doesn't look the same." Izabel said with a dazed look upon her face.  
"Of course we can stay here, Baby Izzy." Elijah said as he looked at the most enchanting beauty to walk the planet in his opinion, of course.  
Izabel smiled coyly at the sound of him calling Baby Izzy. She met his captivating blackish-brown eyes with her compassionate hazel-green eyes.

Izabel's POV  
I wish I could tell Elijah I love him, but I just can't he wouldn't feel the same way. I am about 9-10 years younger than him. And he would look at it as incest; I was brought to the family to be a little sister, not a lover. Why couldn't I have stayed Izabel Petrova?

Elijah's POV  
My heart broke when Izabel called me brother. It may seem fine to be in love with her in the 11 century, but, now, a thousand years later it would have been known as incest. I wish I was more than a brother to her but I'm not.


	3. Just a baby sister? Not Really

NEXT DAY

MYSTIC GRILL

Elena's POV  
"Wait! So, if I've got this right, you undaggered all the originals?" Caroline screeched.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Said Damon.  
Suddenly, everyone got quiet. Damon just kept downing his scotch, while the rest of us looked around to find the cause of the silence.  
But all we heard was 9 pairs of footsteps. We all looked to the door to see Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah surrounded by 2 women and 4 men.  
The oldest woman looked to be in her 30's. She had chocolate brown eyes and dirty blond hair. She wore a cream colored dress that covered her upper arms and went down to her knees, with a black belt that went around her hips, and black heels. She stood between Elijah and Klaus.  
Elijah was wearing his usual black suit with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes.  
Klaus was wearing a pair of light blue faded jeans, white t-shirt, and his leather jacket.  
The youngest woman looked to be about 15 or 16. She had hazel-green eyes and brown hair with a red tint to her roots and random strands and tips of hair. The outfit she wore was a white top that had a purple under top shown through. She had a pencil skirt on the hem of her top and a pair of black and white 2 inch heels. The young girl had her arm through Rebekah's left arm.  
Rebekah had a similar outfit as the younger girl, all except she had only a red top and black pencil skirt, and black and red heels.  
The rest of the boys looked about 17-22 years old and had the same attire as Klaus. The youngest had black hair but the rest had dark or light brown hair. But they all seem to have had brown eyes.

Izabel's POV  
Arriving at the Grill  
"Bekah, why does everyone get so quiet as soon as we walk in." I asked my older sister only to be answered by all my siblings.  
"Because their eyes have never met exquisite beauty such as yourself." They all replied with a laugh once they were rewarded with my scarlet blush.  
"Whatever," I huffed out of playful annoyance.  
Suddenly we all heard a gasp of shock come from the back of the Grill.  
"See, we told you." Said Rebekah.  
"Can we just eat, I'm hungry." I complained.  
"Well, it's quite an honor to meet you hungry, my name is Henrik," Henrik said playfully then pointed the rest of our family out teasingly. "And this is Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus, Finnik, Aaron, Elijah, and Mother."  
The rest of the family laughed while Elijah lead us a table. I followed along until I saw the doppelganger. The whole table kept staring at me and I them.  
"Hello, I'm Izabel." I introduced myself to the table.  
"Hello, Izabel, I'm Elena, this is my boyfriend; Stefan, his brother; Damon. My younger brother, Jeremy, my Aunt Jenna, and her boyfriend Alaric. These are our friends, Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie. So, I've never seen you before, you new here?" (Jenna was never sacrificed, she was turned, but, Klaus ended up using Katherine, instead.)  
"Yea, I am." I said with my baby smile. "I moved here with my 4 adopted brothers and adopted mother."  
"How old are you, Sweetheart?" Jenna asked.  
"I'm 15 years old."  
"Elena, I see you've met my adopted baby sister, Izabel." I heard Elijah say from behind me. My eyes suddenly turned from happiness to obvious pain. It hurt hearing him call me his baby sister.

Elena's POV  
I suddenly heard Elijah's voice from behind Izabel. Once Elijah said 'baby sister' I saw hurt flash in Izabel's eyes, I knew at once she loved him more than just a brother.  
Maybe I can help her out, with that.  
"Hey, Elijah, can I speak to you outside?"  
"Certainly, Elena." Was his reply.  
I started walking outside ignoring the questioning and protesting looks of my family and friends.  
"Elijah, what are your feelings on Izabel?" I asked once we were outside.  
"You really want the truth?" I nodded right after he asked me that question. "OK, well I've been in love with her since she was 10, but the thing is while she was 10, I, myself was almost 20 years of age. She had been my best friend since she was brought to the family, she was practically Niklaus' mother figure, and she was a baby sister to all my siblings. To my parents she was a one-in-million kind of daughter she had everyone's hearts even if she didn't know it."  
"Elijah, if you want to know what I think about this situation, I think you should tell her. She may have not shown you, but, in her eyes you could see she is hurting knowing you most likely think of her as a sister."  
"Thank you Elena, I appreciate the advice." He said with a dazed look.  
"No, problem." I said.


	4. A Ball and The Petrova Truth

A Ball and the Petrova Truth

In this chapter I own Titus and Titus only.

Elijah's POV

As Elena and I walked back inside, I thought, would I rather take the risk or just wonder about the 'what if's'. I loved her since she was 10. Why can't I tell her the truth? I'm not a 5 year old boy, who is afraid his crush is going to reject him.

As soon as we walked back inside the grill I walked up to family and said "Izabel, can I talk to you for a moment? It won't take too long."

"Of course, Elijah." She said, before turning back to the table, and murmured a soft 'we'll be back.' Then, sliding out of her chair and pulled her arm through mine.

"Izabel, there is something I have to tell you. I don't know how you will react but I hope you won't be mad at me," I said once we were outside.

"Alright, tell me, Elijah, never be afraid to speak your mind around me." She said sounding like a soft, angelic rain fall.

"Well, I-I…" I drifted off before looking in her eyes and finding encouragement in them, "I um… love you." I looked down from her eyes. "I have since you were 10."

"Elijah," she whispered. "I loved you since you were 20, remember that night I climbed into your bed. You had held me, while I cried myself to sleep in your arms. Remember that was the night Tatia had hit me." I looked at her before grabbing her face and kissing her with a passion that could set the world on fire. And I wouldn't care. Not a single bit.

After about 5 minutes of kissing I heard rustling 10 feet away from Izabel and I. I pulled my lips from her soft, cherry sweet lips.

As I looked up I saw Aaron, Finnik, Niklaus, and Kol smirking at the both of us. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Rebekah, Henrik, and Mother all were smiling at us. All the while Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Alaric were raising eyebrows at us.

Izabel's POV

I - quite suddenly - look up to my family, Elena, and her friends were all either smiling or smirking at us. Well, except Tyler Lockwood, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan and Alaric Saltzman. Who were all raising an eyebrow at both of us in a silent question.

I looked away blushing from both embarrassment and the heated passion Elijah and I had shared moments before.

"Well, this is embarrassing…as nice it was meeting you all, Rebekah, Mother, and I have a ball to plan. So I'll see you all around." My family seemed to have taken the hint that I was embarrassed and wanted to leave, BEFORE I made a fool of myself further.

"Okay, let's go, Bel." Said Aaron.

Mikaelson Manor

"I think we should get both red and white wine, then, for people with stronger taste we could get whiskey, bourbon, etc."

"Yea, Mother, we should do that, it would be easier. Maybe…" Rebekah said backing me up on this, just like when we were human.

"Of course," Mother said, liking the idea.

"Well, I'm going to look for Elijah, and tell the others when the ball is." I told my mother and sister after we cleaned up everything.

"Okay, darling." Mother said.

Elijah's Room

Third POV

After informing her other siblings; Izabel walked back to Elijah's room; she was met with the site of her mate sitting on his bed with a dazed look. She, then, walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips; after about 5 minutes had passed, she pushed her man down onto his bed.

As Izabel pushed Elijah down on his bed; her cherry sweet lips traveled down from his lips, to his neck, to his chest as she removed his shirt.

Yet, all Elijah wanted to do was watch his girl kiss him with such a passion. He watched as his Babybel look up at him with her innocent little doe eyes filled with love and passion; before kissing her and holding her in a lover's embrace.

"I love you… so much." Elijah whispered in her ear.

"As I love you." She replied before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The Next Day

Mikaelson Manor

"Everyone wake up! It's time to get ready for the ball!" Rebekah screamed on the top of her lungs causing all her sibling to groan. "GET UP NOW! DO YOU WANT ME TO BUST INTO YOUR ROOMS?!"

"Okay! Rebekah you can stop causing such racket. We're up. Now stop screeching!" Izabel said coming down the stairs, closely followed by everyone else.

"It's about time, Jesus! Now get dressed my little Baby Bel because you and I are going dress shopping since the ball is tonight. Now Go!" Rebekah said.

"Okay." Izabel huffed out while looking at her sister all annoyed.

Dress Parlor

Carol's POV

As I paid for my dress the door open revealing 2 young girls; one was Rebekah Mikaelson; the other girl had straight brown hair curly red tint to her tips, hazel-green eyes, and looked about 15.

"Babybel I think red would look nice on you. Plus it is Elijah's favorite color." Rebekah had said.

"Bekah, what about this emerald green one; it's a one strap. It would be about a little above your knee; it would look beautiful on you. Then again you can pull off pretty much anything." Said the brunette I now knew as 'Babybel' to Rebekah.

"Ooh look at this one! It's a strapless red cocktail dress. You could absolutely pull this dress off," Rebekah said to the younger girl with a smirk, "I mean if you know what I mean. Elijah will absolutely love it."

"Rebekah! So what if I am with him? GOSH!" Exclaimed Babybel.

"Izabel; calm and collected…calm and collected."

I watched the young girls bicker and tease each other and soon decided to walk over and introduce myself.

"Hello, Rebekah; I'm Carol Lockwood; I am the mayor of Mystic Falls. I haven't seen you around; you new to town?" I asked.

"Yes, the name's Izabel Mikaelson. I moved here with my adopted mother and 4 brothers to live with my brother; Niklaus, sister; Rebekah, and boyfriend; Elijah." She said the last name with dreamy eyes.

"Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson?" I questioned.

"Yes, indeed." She replied, "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but, my family is throwing a ball, and Rebekah wants us to get some accessories and also get our nails, makeup, and hair done. So, I best be going, but since you are the mayor I am guessing I will be seeing you later on tonight."

"Of course."

Mikaelson Manor

Izabel's POV

Once Rebekah and I were done with our 'Girl's day out' our nails, hair, and makeup were all done.

Rebekah's nails were painted emerald green with a shiny clear coating. Her hair was straight and up in a stylish ponytail updo. Her makeup was a light emerald green eye shadow, bubble gum pink lipgloss, and mascara.

My nails were dark blood red with a sparkly and clear coating. My hair stylist had made my red tinted stray hairs a darker red, while making my bottom hair layer straight and making my top layer into loose baby curls. I only wore mascara and a nude lip, lipstick.

"My darlings you look amazing, I see your day out went well." Mother said once Bekah and I had walked through the door.

"Good, Mother. We got our dresses and accessories. We also got our nails, hair, and makeup done. Where are the boys?" Rebekah said.

"They are getting ready in their rooms. They should probably be done in quite a few minutes. Then, the guest should be arriving quite soon is that right?" Mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Rebekah and I both replied at the same time.

"Good, why don't you girls go put your dresses on?"

"Yes, Mother," We replied in union while making our way to our way to our rooms.

Ball

Rebekah's POV

After 3 hours of shopping with my little Baby Bel, 2 hours of getting ready, and 1 hour of setting up drinks, hand foods, etc., it was finally time for the ball.

I just couldn't wait to start new as a family again, throughout the past thousand years have been lonely with just Nik and I. I mean; yes; Elijah and Kol would pop up at random times and we would stay together for a few months, maybe years before straying, again. But now we can finally be happy and as a family.

My thoughts were broken when one of Nik's hybrids; Titus said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen I proudly introduce to you the Mikaelson family." My family and I walked in through the entrance and towards the stairs.

"Welcome everybody! My name is Elijah, these are my siblings: Aaron, Finnik, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. My mother: Esther, and of course my beautiful girlfriend: Izabelah, Izabel;" Elijah said before looking down at Babybel and watching her smile from under his arm. "It's a known tradition for my family to have a ball when we are all brought together. My family and I wish for you all to have a splendid night."

We all started walking down the stairs and soon separated. Niklaus went to look for Caroline, while I looked for Matt. Izabel and Elijah stuck together like glue, talking to Mayor Lockwood. Kol is off flirting with the Bennett witch, Finnik was with mother meeting and greeting locals, Henrik and Aaron were both talking to Jeremy and Elena Gilbert.

Suddenly I hear Finn whisper 'Sage' followed by a screech of surprise. I, then turn my head from my date to see Finn spinning a joyful looking Sage in a small circle.

Once Finn had put down, Izabel left the safety of Elijah's arms and ran up and swept up the other woman she thought of as big sister into a big hug.

"Sage!" Babybel screamed.

"Izzy love!" Sage screamed right back as the tackled one another before letting each other go after about two minutes and returning to their love's arms. "We need to catch up."

"Yeah, but later. I need to talk to mother." Izabel said as she walked away from the three.

Izabel's POV

"Izabel, what are you doing here?" Elena said as panic took place upon her face as I stepped into the mother's study.

"She is going to help us." mother said as she burned the sage.

"Why, why are you helping your mother kill your family, your lover?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Elena, I love Elijah...as I love my sister and brothers. But we were revived for a reason and that was to undo the wrongs my mother has made. I always wanted to lead a normal human life, you know the one of which you are born, get married, have children, grow old, and when the right time comes, you die. I want a life of which you make mistakes and learn from your wrongs, you fall in love recklessly and deal with heartache. I know for sure Rebekah would kill so many for that, as would Elijah. Niklaus...well not so much. But the thing is the people I once called my everything, has given me reasoning to doubt they deserve immortality. They have taken the innocence you've held for so long and terrorized you because of your very existence." I said as tears came pouring down like a cloudy shower before a rainbow.

"You're willing to kill your lover, your sister, your brothers?"

"I am willing to protect you and everyone of your friends, family, along with every being in this town." I said. "But Henrik, Aaron, Finnik, and I will deal with giving our siblings the champagne, and will help you kill my siblings."

"Alright, I'll do it, what do I have to do?" She asked.

"I need your blood. Tonight's spell binds my children together. Kill one, kill all. I need both of your blood to bind them together." Mother says.

"But I thought the originals were created by the Petrova blood."

"It was."

"I don't think I follow."

"You know I was adopted, right? Well you see when I was young, the Mikaelsons had adopted me, from the... Petrova... family." I said slowly. "Elena, I was born a Petrova. Petrova blood runs through my veins." I said before Finnik came busting through the door.

"Mother, I do not wish to follow through on this anymore." Finnik said as I shot Elena and mother a look that stated 'just follow my lead'.

"Don't worry, Finn. I was just telling mother I don't think it is right to kill you, considering we just got Sage back." I said.

"She's right it is wrong to kill you off for my mistakes." Mother said as Elena nodded her head in agreement knowing if she spoke Finnik would hear her heart skip a beat.

"Well, Izabel, I should be seeing you soon. Good bye, Finnik, Esther, Izabel." Elena said as she scurried out the door and to the Salvatore brothers.


End file.
